The present invention relates to bail mounting structures. Several types of bail mounting structures exist for securing bails or handles to containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to bails associated with large mop buckets. In the past, bail mounting structures have had the problem of being easily removed from their container. This problem was due to several factors; excessive weight causing failure of the mounting structure; easy egress of the bail from the mounting structure; neglect and abuse of the container causing mounting structure failure. Several bail mounting structures have been designed to eliminate these problems. However, the existing bail mounting structures have not solved these problems. Thus, there is a need in the field for a bail mounting structure capable of solving these problems. The present invention presents a simple, novel structure having excellent strength and securing properties for maintaining the bail on the container.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to virtually eliminate the possibility of detaching a bail from its container. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bail mounting structure having an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bail mounting structure which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bail mounting structure enabling easy insertion of the bail into the mounting structure and container.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a container having an outer wall with an aperture therein, an inner wall having a recess therein, a slot between the two walls, an elongated planar member positioned in the slot, the planar member having an aperture, recess, and a retaining means mounted thereon. The planar member aperture and recess are concentric with one another and are concentric with the outer wall aperture and inner wall recess. A bail is positioned onto the container by passing the bail end through the outer wall, planar member and retaining means. The bail end finally nests in the container recess, thus, securing the bail on to the container.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which make reference to the following set of drawings.